


The Hive

by Lambshee



Category: Block B
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, Swearing, chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambshee/pseuds/Lambshee
Summary: I decided to make a Block B chatfic because I love them and I love chatfics!This is my first fic,, ever?? And my first time writing something that wasn't for school in years lmaoConstructive criticism is appreciated ;;





	1. A Mess

**The Hive - woozico, TheHandsomeOne, regret, GothBF, GothBFsF, DogDad, kyungieuwu**

  
  
  


**regret:** hey kyung?

 

 **kyungieuwu:** yeah??

 

 **regret:** have i told you

 

 **kyungieuwu:** !!!

 **kyungieuwu:** I love you too, Minhyuk!!!

 

 **regret:** that i fucking hate your display name

 

 **kyungieuwu:** :(

 

 **GothBF:** choke

 

 **kyungieuwu:** Just because Jiho hasn’t been online for three (3) days doesn’t mean you can attack me

 **kyungieuwu:** He’s gonna read this at some point

 

 **GothBFsBF:** or will he

 

 **DogDad:** Jihoon you can’t kick him he’s the admin

 

 **GothBFsBF:** or can i

 

 **GothBF:** you can’t hack the chat jihoon you’ve tried this before

 

 **GothBFsBF:** No babe listen I HAVE it this time

 

 **GothBF:** don’t you “babe listen” me the last time you tried this and it didn’t work you cried

 **GothBF:** i don’t like it when you cry

 

 **GothBFsBF:** I’m going to cry

 

 **GothBF:** what did i JUST say

 

 **GothBFsBF:** I love you

 

 **regret:** disgusting

 

 **TheHandsomeOne:** Why do you guys text so much isn’t this chat for work

 

 **DogDad:** I don’t know, why do you only come on when Minhyuk sends something?

 

 **TheHandsomeOne:** I came here to mute the chat because you guys woke me up from my beauty sleep

 

 **regret:** You don’t need beauty sleep

 

 **TheHandsomeOne:** Minhyuk I’m blushing~

 

 **regret:** It won’t work

 

 **GothBF:** minhyuk i fucking love you

 

 **GothBFsBF:** :(

 

 **TheHandsomeOne:** >:(

 

 **DogDad:** Minhyuk the king of zingers!

 **DogDad:** King Zing!

 

 **regret:** Jihoon. Don’t.

 

 **GothBFsBF:** Where are the cameras minhyuk

 **GothBFsBF:** I knew you put some in here I knew it

 

 **GothBF:** great you renewed his paranoia

 **GothBF:** I’m not searching his place with him again it’s your turn minhyuk

 

 **TheHandsomeOne:** I’m going back to sleep

 

 **regret:** I thought you already did

 

 **TheHandsomeOne:** Not yet

 **TheHandsomeOne:** I like hearing from you guys. Even if it’s stupid stuff like this

 

 **GothBFsBF:** This is a serious matter!!!!

 

 **regret:** Oh

 **regret:** Well since you’re awake do you want to come over

 **regret:** We can have a drink or something

 

 **DogDad:** Minhyuk it’s 1 in the afternoon

 

 **regret:** Jaehyo would you like to come over for a Drink

 

 **DogDad:** Who drinks at 1 pm?!

 

 **TheHandsomeOne:** I do

 **TheHandsomeOne:** I’ll be there in 45 minutes

 

 **DogDad:** Oh my God..

  
  
  


**DogDad has added GothBf, GothBfsBf, kyungieuwu to a chat**

 

**DogDad has named the chat Intervnetion for Ahn Jaehyo**

 

 **DogDad:** Jaehyo has a drinking problem!!

 **DogDad:** I always thought something was up but now he’s basically admitted it!

 

 **GothBF:** wtf are you talking about

 

 **kyungieuwu:** We all drink a lot??

 

 **GothBFsBF:** REALLY??!!!

 **GothBFsBF:** D:

 

 **DogDad:** And Minhyuk is just encouraging it!!

 **DogDad:** WAIT

 **DogDad:** DOES MINHYUK HAVE A DRINKING PROBLEM TOO?!

 

 **GothBF:** Yukwon

 

 **GothBFsBF:** NO

 **GothBFsBF:** What should we do?!?!?!?!

 

 **kyungieuwu:** Yukwon please you’re scaring him

 

 **GothBF:** Guys

 

 **DogDad:** Fuck I should call Jiho…

 **DogDad:** He needs to know about this

 

 **kyungieuwu:** Don’t call Jiho

 

 **GothBF:** they’re fucking

 

 **DogDad:** Right now???

 **DogDad:** But Kyung is on his phone?

 **DogDad:** What kind of kink is that???

 

 **kyungieuwu** : OH MY GOD

 **kyungieuwu:** WE AREN’T

 **kyungieuwu:** sadly

 

 **GothBFsBF:** I’ll call him!

 

 **GothBF:** minhyuk and jaehyo aren’t drinking

 **GothBF:** it was a booty call

 **GothBF:** calm down

 

 **DogDad:** Oh

 **DogDad:** Are you sure?

 

 **GothBF:** 100%

 

 **DogDad:** Okay..

 

 **kyungieuwu:** See Jihoon? It’s fine!

 **kyungieuwu:** Jihoon?

 

 **GothBF:** shit

 

 **kyungieuwu:** NO

  
  
  
  


**The Hive**

 

 **woozico:** Why did I just get a panicked call from Jihoon about someone dying only to have him go silent before saying, “nevermind they’re fucking” and hang up.

 


	2. Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys believe that Taeil and Pyo read fics  
> Possibly Kyung and Zico too

**The Hive**

**woozico, kyungieuwu, regret, TheHandsomeOne, GothBF, DogDad, GothBFsBF**

  
  
  


**GothBF:** Jihoon did you see it

 

**GothBFsBF:** Of course I saw it who do you think I am

 

**DogDad:** What did you see?

 

**GothBF:** A fic updated

 

**TheHandsomeOne:** Oh my God

 

**regret:** Y’all are wild

 

**woozico:** You guys are still reading those?

 

**kyungieuwu:** yeah do you guys actually enjoy it that much?

 

**regret:** Kyung.

 

**TheHandsomeOne:** Kyung.

 

**DogDad:** Kyung.

 

**kyungieuwu:** please don’t

 

**woozico:** What happened?

**woozico:** Is Kyung okay?

 

**DogDad:** Oh no I’m soft

 

**TheHandsomeOne:** Same

**TheHandsomeOne:** I don’t even want to expose Kyung anymore I just want to hug a puppy

 

**regret:** I do

**regret:** Kyung’s got like 10 fics open in the private part of Safari on his phone

 

**GothBF:** He’s got one copied and pasted into his notes too

 

**kyungieuwu:** wow look at the time gotta go

 

**woozico** : You guys scared me

**woozico:** I thought something was wrong

 

**kyungieuwu:** I’m back to tell Woo Jiho and only Woo Jiho that I love him

 

**GothBFsBF:** Lol

 

**DogDad:** Exposed

 

**woozico:** I don’t really care

**woozico:** I was just surprised 

**woozico:** I always assumed that you guys said that just to get everyone excited

 

**GothBF:** What no I love this stuff

 

**GothBFsBF:** Same

 

**regret:** Same

 

**TheHandsomeOne:** Same

 

**kyungieuwu** : Same

 

**DogDad:** I don’t read them unless I’m with you guys but all of you are valid!

 

**woozico:** I haven’t read them since I’ve been busy as Hell but I would

 

**GothBF:** Real talk have any of you tried anything from those fics

 

**TheHandsomeOne:** Not really

 

**regret:** Nope

 

**kyungieuwu:** no but sometimes they’re too accurate and I get scared

**kyungieuwu:** like “oh shit did they see that???”

 

**woozico:** Haha yeah I know what you mean

 

**DogDad:** Send me some funny ones!

 

**GothBF is typing..**

 

**GothBFsBF is typing...**

 

**regret is typing…**

 

**kyungieuwu is typing…**

 

**woozico is typing…**

 

**TheHandsomeOne is typing…**

  
**DogDad:** Oh

**Author's Note:**

> I know maybe two and a half other Block B stans so if u wanna talk to me about Block B or kpop my line ID is kellygee85


End file.
